Happily Ever After
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Kay meets a guy who rocks her world, challenges her beliefs, and makes her think. As Kay and him become close, she finds herself getting over Miguel. But when they get closer still, how will Migel handle it? Will Kay finally get her happily ever after, or
1. Jet's Arrival

Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Kay meets a guy who rocks her world, challenges her beliefs, and makes her think. As Kay and him become close, she finds herself getting over Miguel. But when they get closer still, how will Migel handle it? Will Kay finally get her happily ever after, or will Miguel interfere?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Passions characters, or any of the songs (chapter 2)  
Authors Note: I know my story isn't running with the show, but I don't care. This my fanfic, I can do what I want. So there! Also, I know it's kinda long, but please just read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay watched from her bedroom window, tears streaming down her face as she watched Miguel and Charity cuddle on a bench in the yard below. It was Charity's birthday, and Miguel had given her what he called a 'promise necklace'. It was a thin gold chain with her birthstone. Next would be a promise ring, then an engagement ring, then a wedding ring.   
  
Kay slapped her window, the sound echoing loudly in her and Jessica's room. It was the last day of school of their sophmore year. How could he do this? Miguel had only been dating Charity for a year and a half. Kay sighed, wiped away her tears and slid into bed. She lay there in the dark before falling into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MANHATTAN  
"We are WHAT?!" Jackson 'Jet' McJaron stared at his parents, disbielf written all over his handsome face.  
"We're moving to Harmony." Evan looked at his son. "Your mom just interited money and a great house in Harmony. And I was accepted onto the Harmony police force as a dectitve. I'll have a bigger salary and a more flexible schedule."  
  
Jet just stared at his parents.   
"When do we leave?" He asked quietly.  
"We don't move until November." Jeospine 'Jeoy' told her son. Jet ran a hand thrugh his black and green spiked hair.   
"So I have the summer and the first month of school."  
"Right. We wanted to move at the end of the summer, but I can't leave my job until August, my new one doesn't start until November, and that's when your fathers transfer goes through."  
  
Jet sighed deeply. Then he slipped his sunglasses on over his huge, almond shaped, bright green eyes, shrugged on his black leather jacket and jammed his blue Yankees hat on his head.  
"I'm going to hang with Luke and Jade." He called out. He left before either of his parent could answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FOUR MONTHS LATER...  
Kay woke up early, and for once felt calm. Everyday in the summer and for the first month of school, she had woken up dreading each day. Dreading another day of Miguel shoving her at Reese, of seeing Miguel and Charity's sickingly sweet lovebird act, and of seeing the pity in Simone's eyes when she looked at her.  
  
Kay dressed in a pair of black capri pants, purple sneakers, and a short-sheelve blue midriff blouse that perfectly matched her eyes, the cerleaun blue ones she had gotton from her father. Kay grabbed her silver Yankees hooded sweater, the extra-large one that drowned her. Then she went downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. After loading it with lots of milk and sugar, she made herself two peices of toast, and was just sitting down when her dad come in, dressed for work.   
  
"Morning daddy." Kay said, standing up and giving him a hug before pouring him a cup of coffee and making him some toast.   
"Good morning baby girl." Sam said in surprise. "Why are you up so early?" Kay shrugged.  
"Just decided to start getting up earlier. Then I can have breakfast with you, and maybe get a ride to school?"  
  
Kay grinned mischevouisly at her dad. Sam laughed and realized how long it had been since he'd seen her smile.   
"Sure Kay." Sam said, taking a sip of his coffee. They talked and laughed quietly while eating breakfast. Then Sam dropped her off at school. Kay didn't even notice the black haired guy entering the principals office.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet followed his dad into the principals office to register. He saw a girl out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look. She was the first kid he'd seen so far. When he got his first sight of her, he had to stop and look again. She was beautiful. Tall, with long brown hair, ivory skin and bright blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with calm sadness, rejection, and lonliness. It was the calmness that confused him. Like she had already resigned herself to always being disapointed and shoved to the side.   
  
Jet lost sight of her as she went around the corner. He sighed and turned back to follow his dad.  
"So, Jackson..." the principal started.   
"It's Jet." He interrupted.  
"Okay, Jet, do you play any sports or instrument?"  
"Any and all sports. Sax, guitar, bass, keyboard, regular piano, and drums. I also sing, write music, and listen to all kinds of music."  
"Good, good." She muttered, pressing keys on the keyboard of her computer.   
"You've already met with Mr. Winter and Mr. DeWhite?"  
"Yeah." Jet nodded, the light reflecting off his mirred sunglasses.  
"And Mr. Davis?"  
"Yes."  
  
The principal printed something and handed it to him.  
"Here's your schedule. Welcome to Harmony High. Mrs. Gordan will give you your locker number."  
Jet nodded, and he and his dad stood up. They got his locker combo and number, than Jet said goodbye to his dad and went to his locker.   
  
Number 671. He found it and spun the already memorized combo. 5-19-32. Once opened, he hung his backpack up and pulled an envelope and tape out of his backpack. He began taping up pictures. One of him, Luke and Jade taken a few weeks before school got out. They were sitting at Luke's kitchen table, cramming for a final.   
  
There was one of him and Luke, team captains, holding up the state trophy for football. Then them holding the state trophys for wrestling, hocky, basketball, baseball and swimming. A few had Jade in them too. His favorite was the one taken on homecoming. He and Luke were standing with their winning team, and had Lukes twin younger brothers on their shoulders.  
  
Then he taped up Luke and Jade's school pictures and their group one. Luke was wearing his letterman jacket and leaning on his football helmet. Jade was wearing her own letterman coat and holding her bass. In their group, Jade was sitting on a short stool, while Luke and Jet stood back to back behind her, all of them wearing their letterman jackets.   
  
Jet smiled as he taped up his last picture, then shut his locker and leaned agaisnt it to study his schedule. It looked pretty easy. Ten classes, split into two days, evens and odds. 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9 on odd days, 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 on even days. He studied it closely.  
1) Alegebra 3 ----- Mrs. Curry  
2) Chemistry ----- Mrs. Janis  
3) Advanced Drama ----- Mr. Brooks  
4) Performance/Vocal Jazz Choir ----- Mr. Winter  
5) Performance/Jazz Band ----- Mr. DeWhite  
6) Stage Tech ----- Mr. Brooks  
7) Teacher Aid-Gym ----- Mr. Davis  
8) World History ----- Mrs. Blue  
9) English ----- Ms. Evson  
10) Astronomy ----- Ms. Rosa   
  
The bell rang. Jet opened his locker and grabbed his binder. He stepped out of the small alcove where his locker was located and was swept away. He traveled with the flow for a bit, before accedently bumping into a pretty Hispanic girl with dark eyes and long dark hair. They both stumbled back. Jet regained his balence, but the girl fell down.   
  
"I'm sorry." Jet apologized. He helped her up.  
"That's all right." she said, brushing her long hair back from her face. Then she looked at him and similed. "Hey, are you new here?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Theresa Winthrop." She said, offering her hand.  
"Jackson McJaron. Call me Jet." Jet said taking her hand.  
"Any relation to Mr. Jackson McJaron?"  
"Mr mom's uncle. We inheirted his money and house, so 'boom' here we are."  
"Where you from?" Theresa asked as they began to walk down the hall.  
  
Jet grinned and ran a hand through his gelled hair. "Manhatten," he said proudly, letting a trace of his accent slip through.  
"Happy to be here.?"  
"Not a snowball's chance in hell. I was dragged here kicking and screaming. You can the groves my fingetrs made in the road on the way down here." Jet cracked.  
"What's your first class today?"  
"What is today?"  
"Odds." Theresa said with a smile.  
  
Jet checked his schedule. "Alegebra 3 with Mrs. Curry."  
"That's right here." She stopped in front of an open door.   
"Thanks." Jet said. He went in and stepped up the the teachers desk.   
"Mrs. Curry? I'm the new student."  
"Name?" Mrs. Curry asked with a smile.  
"Jackson McJaron. Everyone calls me Jet."  
"Well Jet, do you understand the days and class timing?"  
"Kinda." Jet said with a shrug.  
"Every class is an hour and twenty minutes long. You go to your first two classes, then your third class for forty minutes. Then it's lunch for half an hour, then back for the last forty minutes, then your last two classes. Got it?"  
"I will eventually." Jet said with a grin.  
  
The bell rang and Jet realised that everyone was staring at the new guy. Mrs. Curry introduced him, he had to say somthing about himself, and then sit in a seat so everyone could ignore him. It was like that in Advanced Drama, and halfway through the first half of Performance/Jazz Band.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay walked into Performance/Jazz Band and handed Mr. DeWhite her excuse note. Then she noticed a new guy sitting in the sax section. He was about 5'10 and muscular. He had golden-brown skin, black hair with emerald green spikes, and huge, almond-shaped, bright jade green eyes. He had prominet cheekbones, a thin nose, and a small mouth. He looked serious as he studied his saxaphone, but when he looked up, his eyes twinkled with laughter.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a baby blue and silver short sheelved tee shirt that seemed to cling to every single muscle in his chest, stomach and upper arms. Kay got her saxaphone and ran her fingers lovingly over the keys. She had spent a lot of time locked away in her room that summer with the saxaphone as her only friend, and had gotten good enough for Performance/Jazz Band.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet saw the girl he had seen that morning come into Performance/Jazz Band and had a note to Mr. DeWhite. She picked up a saxaphone and sat down at the other end of the section. Jet stared at her for a while, then turned his attetion back to his saxaphone, his baby. Not as much his baby as his gutair, or his bass, or his keybourd, or his piano, or his drums, or his motercycle, or his car, but his baby still.   
  
He flipped through his sheet music. He had copies for gutair, bass, keybourd, paino and drums, as well as saxaphone. not a lot of hard stuff, just fast and loud. He ran his fingers lightly over the keys, savoring the feel of the cool metal under his fingers. He knew where every tiny ding and scratch was in the golden finsh on the old, but loved instrument.   
  
All to soon, it was time for lunch. Jet grabbed a tray, and searched the crowded lunchroom for a place to sit. Then he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Theresa waving to him from a table. 'She must be very popular.' Jet thought. She was with a huge group. He walked up the table and sat down.   
"Hey Jet." Theresa said with a smile.  
  
"Hey." He replied, looking around. There was a tall boy who looked like Theresa, a girl with pale blue eyes and long blonde hair, two cute black girls, one with long curyl hair, one with short straight hair. They were talking to a tall black boy, and a cute girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. Something about her reminded Jet of the girl in Jazz band, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Theresa pointed to the boy. "This is my brother, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, his girlfriend Charity Standish, my best friend Whitney Russel, her sister Simone, that's Whitney's boyfriend Chad Harris, and last but not least, Jessica Bennet." Jet nodded to all of them.   
"Hey. I'm Jackson McJaron. My friends call me Jet."  
  
"Tell us about yourself Jet." Whitney said.  
"Well, I'm 16, and I moved here from Manhatten. My eyes are really this color, and so are my spikes, thanks to my clumsy cousin's chemistry set and my four year old curisoty. Mr. Jackson McJaron was my mom's uncle. She inheirted his mony and house, so, here I am."  
"Hobbeys?" Chad asked, keeping Q and A going.  
  
"I play any and all sports. But my favorites are football, wrestling, basketball, hockey, soccor, baseball, softball and swimming. I also play the sax, gutair, bass, keybourd, paino and drums. I sing, write music, and listen to all kinds. I own a very sweet Ninja, and a Chevy Impala that I bought myself.  
  
"How'd you get that kind of money?"  
"Did some DJing in Manhatten. You'd be surprised how much rich kids, preppy schools, junior highs and high schools will pay for a really good DJ."  
"I'm in music and some DJing myself." Chad said.  
"Cool." Jet said with a grin.  
"Hey guys." A new voice said. Jet looked up and his heart skipped a beat. It was the girl! Behind her was a boy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Hello." Jet said jumping to his feet. "I'm Jackson McJaron. Everyone calls me Jet." The girl hesitated for a moment, than gave him a sad smile.  
"Kay. Kay Bennet." She said. She studied him. "This is Reese Durke. Don't you play sax in Performance/Jazz Band?" Jet nodded and flashed a 100 watt smile.  
"Hey Kay. How was band?" Migule asked, grinning at her. From the way her returned smile lit up her face, Jet could tell she had it bad for Miguel. Just then a young man, about 21 or 22 walked up. He was tall, with sandy brown hair and laughing blue eyes.  
"Hey you guys." He said, his face lighting up when he saw Theresa.  
  
Theresa looked up at the sound of his voice. She squealed in happiness and jumped up from the table.  
"Ethan!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him. He spun her around, then set her down and gave her a quick kiss.  
"How's my wife today?" He asked. Jet slipped his mirrored sunglasses on to hide his surprise. Wife? Theresa was married? She was what? A senior? Maybe 18? Ethan looked 21 at least. Through it would explain why Miguel's and hers last names were different.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Theresa asked her husband. Ethan grinned.  
"Come to pick you up."  
"How did you know today was my half-day?"  
"Your my wife." Ethan said with a grin. "It's my job to know." Theresa grabbed her bag and took off with Etah. Kay turned back to Miguel, obviously wanting to continue their conversation. But he had turned to Charity. They were so into each other that Jet was afraid he was going to lose his appatite and his lunch. He noticed Reese sitting by Jessica and thought Kay looked releaved.  
  
Kay shot another glare at the couple and slid a pair of headphones. She started to listen to music so loud that Jet reconized Linkin Park, Hybrid Theory. Jet raised an eyebrow. That music was so loud, he thought her eardrums were going to burst. He finished his lunch in a thoughtful silence, watching Kay through the dark lenes of his sunglasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay let her music blare, not really listening. She was more interested in looking at the new guy. He looked so cool and collected. He had a relaxed air about him, just sitting comfortably in his seat, with his leather jacket and sunglasses. She wished he'd take them off so she could see his jade green eyes. His eyes had really grabbed Kays attetion. They were dark and mysterious, drawing her in. Kay started. What was she doing? Was she devoleping a crush on the new kid?  
  
Well, so what? Miguel was so infatuatied with Chairty that he didn't even bother to pretend to be interested in her. At least Jet looked at her and looked interested when she talked to him. And his eyes. . . They were so big, and so full of emotion. They made Kay feel like he was looking right down into her soul.  
  
Kay jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped her headphones off and whirled around, eyes blazing, ready to bite off the head of who ever had dared disturb her. It was Jet, standing there cooly, his leather jacket outlining his muscular arms, his sun glasses hiding his eyes, and his hair spiked. He took his sunglasses and slid them into an inside pocket of his jacket. His green eyes met her blue and he gave her a sideways grin.  
"You comin' cutie? Or you going to sit there and stare off into space while you lose your hearing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay smiled and they walked to Jazz Band, Jet's head spinning. He he just called her cutie? He spent the rest of Jazz Band playing absent-mindedly and daydreaming. After class, he ran to catch up to Kay.  
"Kay?"  
She turned to look at him.  
"I'm a TA for Coach Davis. Do you know where that is?"  
"Yeah. I have that class next. Come on." Kay said. As they passed the doors, Jet saw her look longingly at the perfect day outside.  
"Wanna cut?" He asked her, his eyes lighting up and a mischvious crooked smile creeping across his face.   
  
"You read my mind." Kay said with a grin, enjoying the way Jet's eyes lite up. Moving as one, they were out the front doors and into the parking lot. Jet lead Kay to his Impala, and opened the passenger door for her. Kay slid in and Jet slid into the drivers seat. Theypulled out of the parking lot and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So. What do you want to do?" Jet asked. Kay shrugged. Jet looked sideways at her and grinned. "You ever been for a ride on a Ninja?" She shook her head, then grinned at him.  
"If you get us to the beach, I know somewhere we can crash."  
"Cool." Jet replied, sliding his sunglasses back on and driving home. Jet pulled into his driveway, happy his parents worked during the day.  
  
He hopped out and opened Kay's door. She gave him a tiny smile and let him take her hand and help her out. He lead her to the huge mansion. They walked up the creaking front steps, Jet opened the door with his key, and lead Kay up the huge winding staircase. Then up another one, notas huge, but just as impressive. Then to the end of the hall, and up another staircase behilnd a door.   
  
When they got to the top, Kay gasped. This room was huge! It spanned what seemed like the whole house. It had ten foot tall ceilings. The walls were sky blue, darkening to black near the top. The ceiling was pitch black, with stars, constilations, planets, and galaxys painted on it. It was split in two by the staircase.  
  
To the right was a pair of bunkbeds. The top was a queen sized, with a dark purple comforter. The bottom was a king was a silver comforter. Agaisnt the wall was a 30 inch TV with a VCR and DVD. Bookcases went floor to ceiling on either side of the bunkbeds, over flowing with books. A six disk CD player sat on it's own stand, with the 450 CD holder next to it was overflowing with CD cases. There was a keybouard on a stand. A huge amp sat next to it, with a gutair and a bass leaning against the wall.  
  
On the other side was a huge office desk with a computer on it, humming softly, it's creen black. There were papers, notebooks and books spread all over it and all over the huge rolltop desk next to it. There was a 15 inch TV in the corner with an Playstation, a Playstation 2, a Nintendo 64, a Gamecube, and a X-box all laying next to it. Jet walked to the huge closet and opened the door. He tossed Kay a red helmet, and tucked a silver one under his arm. Kay kept looking around while Jet dug through his closet looking for his riding gloves, and a spare pair and jacket for Kay.  
  
He had movie posters everywhere. He had X-Men, Matrix, Mask of Zorro, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, Romeo Must Die, The One, The Fast and the Furious, Final Fantasy: The Sprits Withing, A.I, Harry Potter and the Socerours Stone, and Jurassic Park 3. He also had posters for Blink 182, Creed, Likin Park, Nickel Back and Alien Ant Farm.  
  
She was torn away from her sightseeing by Jet's voice.  
"Cutie? You ready?"  
Kay smiled at his nickname for her, and nodded. Jet lead her back to the main floor, and then to an underground garage.   
"Wait her for a sec." He said, disappearing back upstairs. A few minutes later, the huge door opened, and Jet drove his Impala in. He parked an pressed the button to close the door. He climbed out and grinned, his sunglasses reflecting the lights.  
  
"There. That'll keep my parents in the dark if they get home before me."  
"Don't they park in the garage?"  
"Not this one. This is mine. They use the garage in the back of the house."  
"Spoiled."  
"Nope. Just very, very loved." Jet said with his crooked grin. Kay rolled her eyes, but grinned back. Jet tossed her an extra jacket and a pair of glooves. The jacket was a leather one and little smaller then Jets, yet it drowned her. If this one was too small for Jet, she didn't want to see his jacket.  
  
She pulled on the gloves as she followed Jet to his bike. Jet pulled off his sunglasses, and pulled off his sunglasses, and pulled on his helmet. Kay admired his bike before pulling hers on. It was a sleek black Ninja with a jade green trim. Jet climbed on his bike and looked over his shoulder at her. The front of his helmet was tinted as dark as his sunglasses. Kay smiled and climbed on behind him. Hesitently, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jet started the Ninja and pressed the button on the dooropener. He pulled out, making sure to close the door behind him.  
  
Once they pulled out of his driveway, he revved his engine, then gunned it. He heard Kay gasp and tighten her grip on his waist. Jet grinned and popped a wheelie. Kay gave a little shriek and clutched him tighter. Jet shook his head and headed toward the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They pulled up to an old boathouse. Kay pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She went in and Jet followed. Kay fliped on the lights and opened the doors leading to the water.  
"Hey, pull that tarp off for me?" Kay asked him. Jet nodded and grabbed the corner of a tarp. He pulled it off, revealing a fiberglass moterboat, sky blue with a purple trim.  
"Nice boat."  
"Thanks. It was a present from my Uncle Hank, my big brother Nathen, and my half-brother Ethan."   
"Ethan? As in Ethan Winthrop?"  
"Yeah. He's my half brother."  
  
Jet studied Kay for a minute. Then his eyebrows shot up. Kay wished she could see his eyes, but he had his sunglasses back on.   
"What?"  
"Nathan. Nathan Bennet is you brother."  
Kay brightened. "You know Nathan?" Jet nodded.  
"Yeah. He's a cool guy. I should have relized you two were related. You look a lot like him."  
"Do you really think so?" Kay asked, blushing.   
"Yeah. I do." Jet insisted.  
  
Suddenly he laughed.   
"What's so funny?"  
"I've seen your baby pictures."  
Kay blushed again and shook her head. "Nathan still has those out?"  
"Sure. He adores you. And judging from the way your face lights up when you talk about him, the feelings mutual."  
"It is. I love Nathan to death. When we were younger, we were way close. Most older siblings hate having the younger ones tagging along, and vice-veris when the younger ones get older."  
  
Jet nodded. He had four older brothers himself, in four diffent collages in four different parts of the country. Kay continued.  
"It wasn't like that with Nathan and me. Or sure, it was like that with me and Jessica, and even Nathan and Jessica. But Nathan and I were inseperable. Even when Miguel and I became best friends, Nathan always came first. And I always came first for him. I think the rest of our family and our friends got a little angry sometimes, but our dad always understood. When he left for school, if telf like my heart broke in two, and I thought I would never stop crying. Know what I mean?"  
  
Jet nodded. "I know. I have that kind of relationship with my oldest brother, Logan."  
Kay grinned at him. "Your the only person I know, who knows how if feels to be that close to someone." Then she cleared her throat and jumped in the boat. "Coming?"  
"Yep." Jet jumped lightly into the boat. Kay started the moter on low and went out the door. Then she used the outside controls to turn off the lights and close the door. Then she gunned it and they went just past a rocky cliff before landing back on the beach.  
  
"We're here." Kay announced. Jet hopped out and helped hersecure the boat. Then he looked up and his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. There was this huge five storie house.  
"Whoa. What is that?" He asked. Kay stepped up next to him, tucking her hair behind one ear.  
"That's my house."  
  
Jet cocked an eyebrow in her direction.  
"You live there?"  
"No, not yet. My great-grandmother died with I was five and left this house to her oldest great-grandaughter. Me."  
"Cool."  
  
Kay lead him up the steps and unlocked the door. She hit the lights, and Jet took off his sunglasses. He looked around. This was a nice house, and it was obvious that Kay spent a lot of time here. It had a lived in, comfortable feel.  
"Make yourself at home." Kay told him, leading them into the living room.   
"Can we order Chinese food?" Jet asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch.  
"Not exactly."  
"Good."  
  
Kay raised her perfect eyebrow at him. Jet grinned at her devilishly.  
"I hate Chinese food."  
Kay giggled, then laughed. When Jet joined in, she lost it. She doubled over, then fell backwards onto the couch, her head landing on Jet's leg. Jet grinned down at her, happily noticing the way her eyes lit up with laughter. Kay got her breath back and realized where her head was.  
"Oops. Sorry." Kay mumbled, going to sit up. But Jet touch her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"You don't have to move. Your fine." He grinned, his eyes lighting up and making Kay's heart speed up. "Besides, whats the use of these great leg muscles if I don't have someone laying on them?"  
"Dream on." Kay snorted, smacking his chest litly.   
"Ohh, ohh, oww! Ohh, I'm drying! Oww, oww, the pain!" Jet pretended to faint, Kay's laugh music to his ears. She lay back on his lap.  
  
They watche TV for the rest of the afternoon, making fun of the different soap opereas and kiddie cartoons. At about four, Kay switched of the TV, Jet lifted his hand from her hair, and she sat up. She streched, and Jet admired the way the muscles in her back and arms moved.  
"We should get going. I have to get home."  
"Yeah. Me too." Jet got to his feet and pulled Kay to hers.  
  
Kay drove the boat back to the boathouse. Jet drove her to her house. She climbed off the back of the motercycle and pulled off her helmet. Jet pulled off his own helmet and fastened Kays to the back of his bike. She handed him the gloves and he shoved them in his pocket. But when she went to take off the jacket, Jet shook his head.   
"No, you keep it." He shrugged. "It's to small for me. And it looked good on you." He added with a grin. Kay blushed but smiled back.  
  
Jet suddenly got the urge to kiss her. Before he lost his nerve, he grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. His jade green eyes looked into her curleun blue. He saw surprise, confusion, and. . . happiness?!? Jet's own eyes probably reflected his own confusion, because Kay's face split into a grin and she hugged him. You could have knocked him over with a feather, he was so surprised. He automatically hugged her back.  
  
Kay breathed in the smell of leather. Jet was hugging her tightly in return to her hug. He had an unusal, but adorable, way of huging. Most guys wrapped their arms around your waist. But Jet put his arms around her neck, and pulled her right up under his chin. Kay's arms were around his waist. She buried her fae in his chest. He was warm and smelled a little soupy and spicey.  
  
Jet's breath was coming fast, his heart was pounding, and he felt like he was trying to stand on a merry-go-round that was spinning at 200 mph. Kay realeased him, kissed his cheek, then ran into her house. Jet touched his cheek, then pulled his helmet on and started his motercycle. He rode home feeling like he was a million miled off the gound. He pulled into the garage, parked and went inside. He greeted his parents, watched TV, ate dinner, called Luke and Jade, did his homework, took his shower, brushed his teeth, put on his pajama's, and went to bed. His feet never touched the ground. 


	2. Kay And Jet's Solo's

It had been more than a month since Jet had kissed Kay. They were now inseperable. Jet picked kay up for school before Miguel stopped by to pick up Charity. Miguel was confused at first, but didn't ask her about it. After a while, it was normal to see Kay and Jet walking the halls, or sitting on the bleachers with Jessica, Reese, Simone and Simone's new Ryan, a handsome black boy with tightly curled blac hai and laughing brown eyes. Jet had discovered that his old school had the same colors and the same initials as Harmony High. So he was either seen in his letterman's jacket or his black leather one. Same with Kay. She was either in her letterman jacket, Jet's letterman jacket, or the black leather one Jet had given her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet and Kay were alone on the bleachers waiting for the others. Jet usually gave Jessica a ride, but she had been walking with Reese latly.  
"Hey Little Bit?" Jet asked.  
"Hmm?" Kay asked with a smile. He had started calling her 'Little Bit' after she'd gone with him to his grandfathers birthday party and his grandfather had called her a 'little bitty thing'. Jet had found it highly amusing and had laughed to hard he hadn't been able to breath for five minutes. His face had turned an interesting shade of red and his mom had to pound him on the back to get him to breath.  
  
"I won't be here tomorrow. We, my parents and I, are going into New York. Luke's having surgory and we're going to see him." Jet told her.  
"Okay." Kay said. "I'll see you when you get back." She grinned at him. Jet grinned back and smoothed down a few stray strands of her hair. Then he tucked it behind her ears. Kay smiled trustingly at up at him, her eyes shining. Jet turned his head slightly and breathed in the scent of her.  
  
The bell rang, and Jet sighed. he stood up and pulled Kay to her feet. It was evens and they both had Chemistry, then Performance/Jazz Choir. Today, Jet was getting the song he was singing as a solo at the concert. He was thinking of asking Kay to come up with him at the concert, so her could sing to her. But he'd have to see what song Mr. Winter wanted him to sign.  
  
He dozed through most of Chemistry. Kay elbowed him a few times, but all he did was mumble and shift position on the lab table. Kay rolled her eyes and concentrated on her notes. Somehow, Jet slept through Chemistry every day and sailed through it with abousutly no problmes. Kay was breezing through the class too, but she stayed awake and had Jet helping her. Jet joked that he learned in his sleep, and Kay was starting to beleive it. He learned more asleep then he did awake it seemed.  
  
The bell finally rang. Jet jumped to his feet, fully awake.  
"Well. That was refreshing. Wouldn't you say?"   
Kay stared at him, then laughed and smacked him lightly with her binder.   
"Get out of here!" She scolded him. Jet laughed and scooped Kay up his arms. She shrieked in mock horror, making Jet laugh again.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"You Little Bit."  
Kay smacked his chest. Jet bent his knees, and Kay grabbed both of their binders and books. Jet shifted her weight slightly in his arms and carred her out the door.   
  
The choir room was on the oppisote side of the school, quite a distance, but Kay wasn't heavy. Jet weighed 190 pounds, a little heavy for being only 5'10, but it was solid muscle. He walked quickly, with Kay holding their books and joking with him. She kept poking him in the chest, trying to get him to laugh. Jet giggled, but didn't squirm. Jet heard his name being called. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Miguel hurring towards him.  
  
He slowed down and looked down at Kay.  
"Miguel's coming."  
"Is Charity with him?" Kay asked. Jet checked over his shoulder and nodded. Kay made a face, then let her head fall back. She was now looking at everything upside down. Miguel and Charity caught up to them.  
"Hey Jet. . . Kay?" Miguel stared at her in surprise.   
"Hi Miguel, Charity." Kay said thickly, grinning insanly at them. Her eyes were crossed and her hair tumbled down like a chocolate water fall. Jet found the image extremly adorable. He leaned down and gently kissed the top of her nose. The he set her on her feet.  
  
"Nice to see you two, but we got to go. Come on Little Bit. Time for choir." Jet grinned at Kay and offered her his arm. Kay giggled and slipped her arm through his. Then they walked down the hall. Miguel and Charity stared after them. Miguel snagged Simone's arm as she walked past.  
"Simone, are Jet and Kay dating? I thought she was going out with Reese." Simone gave Miguel a look he didn't understand. It was a look of pure disgust. When she spoke, her voice was cold and clipped.   
  
"Kay and Reese were *never* going out Miguel. In fact, Reese and Jessica are getting really close, not Reese and Kay. And no, Jet and Kay are not dating. Their just really close. I think the only people those two are closer to are their older brothers. Face it. Jet is closer to Kay then you every were." With that, Simone spun on her heel and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Kay was sitting on the stage, going over lighting cues, sound cues, props and sets for the new school play with Ryan. She yawned and streched, taking a swing from the Pepsi next to her. Her entire Stage Tech class had to stay after school, yesterday and today, to work on the play. With the way things were going, there was no telling how many days they'd have to stay. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was 6:30! Ryan glanced at her.   
  
"What's up, Little Dot?" Kay rolled her eyes.   
"What is it with with guys and giving me name that involve the word 'Little'?" Kay complained.   
"Quit whining Little Bit." Jet said.   
"Oh shut up Jet." Kay said. Then she gasped, jumped to her feet and spun around. Jet, all 5'10 and 190 pound of him, was standing in frontof the stage. His sunglasses were on, and his hands were in the pockets of his leather jacket.  
  
"Hey Little Bt." Jet said with a lopsided grin.  
"Jet!" Kay yelled. Just then, Migule walked into the auiditorm. He had heard Jessica say something about Kay having to stay after school and had come by to see if she neede somebody to walk home with.   
  
Instead he heard Kay yell. 'Jet!'. As he watched, Kay ran across the stage, then jumped off it. Jet caught her around the waist and spun around, both of them laughing. He set her down on her feet and Kay wrapped her arm's around his waist, hugging him tightly. Miguel rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
He had never seen Kay act like that with anyone but her brother Nathan. He saw Jet's arms go around Kay's neck, and he hugged her tightly to. They broke their embrace. 'Finally.' Miguel thought. But he noticed, rather grumply, Jet still had his arm around Kay's shoulders, and her arm was still around his waist.  
  
"You guy's done?" He asked her. She shrugged, but looked Mr. Brooks, the drama teacher. Mr. Brooks crossed his arms and glared at Kay and Jet for a minute. Kay and Jet both widened their eyes into the perfect puppy look. Mr. Brooks laughed and waved his hand.  
"Go on. Get out of here you two." He said.   
  
Kay and Jet cheered and slapped high fives. Kay seperated from Jet and grabbed her backpack off one of the chairs. Jet waited for her as she shrugged on the leather jacket he had given her. Then started doors, but Mr. Brooks called their names. They turned to look at him, and he pointed at a dejected looking Ryan.  
"Take him with you. He's going to useless without you two around to help him cause trouble."  
  
Ryan made a 'who, me?' face, but still jumped off the stage and grabbed his stuff. He looked at Mr. Brooks and grinned.  
"For the record, I don't need those two here to cause trouble. They just make it so much more fun." Mr. Brooks laughed again and pointed at the door.  
"Get out of here you little terrors."  
"Again with the little!" Kay exclaimed dramaticly, throwing her hands up in the air. Mr. Brooks laughed harder.  
"Go, before I change my mind." He said, waving his hand. Kay laughed and put her hands on Jet's shoulders.   
  
Jet bent his knees. Kay laughed, and hopped onto his back. Ryan followed them out into the hall. They were walking down the hall, talking, joking and laughing when they ran into Miguel. Ryan literally ran into Miguel, knocking him to the ground and sending Ryan stumbling back. Ryan regained his balence and helped Miguel to his feet.  
"Miguel what are you doing here?" Jet asked.  
"I could ask you the same question." Miguel said stiffly. Kay rested her chin on Jet's shoulder and glared at Miguel.   
  
"Jet's here to give you Ryan and me a ride home. You have no reason or right to be here. So start talking." Kay said, narrowing her eyes and giving him her 'look'.Miguel swallowed but stood his ground.  
"I overheard Jessica saying that you had to stay after school. So I came to see if you wanted to walk home with me." Kay's face softened and she smiled at Miguel.  
"No, I'm fine Miguel. Jets going to give me a ride. Maybe another time."  
"Yeah. Another time." Miguel said. He shot a glare in Jet's direction then turned and stomped down a side hallways. Jet and Ryan exhanged a look. Then Kay blew a stream of air on the back of his ear. Jet hunched his shoulder and turned his head to avoid it. Kay laughed, making Jet grin and Ryan laugh. Jet set Kay down, then whirled on her. He tickled her sides mercilessly. Kay slipped out of his grasp. She gave him a small shove, then ran up the hall. Jet laughed and ran after her. Ryan rolled his eyes, grinned, and walked after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay hit the door running. She ran out into the chill November night, her leather jacket keeping her warm. There was a flah of lighting, a crah of thunder, and it began to *pour*. Kay laughed and spun around. Jet stopped just inside the doors. He saw Kays hrug her jacket off and place it on the stairs with her backpack, where it was dry. Then she ran back out into the rain. She spun around, her face uplifted, her mouth open. Jet opened the door and stepped outside. Kay looked at him, the water running down her face, her hair soaked.  
  
"Come out here Jet. The rains find." She said with a grin. She was getting completly soaked. Jet grinned back. He took his jacket off and set it with Kay's. then he ran out into the rain. It was raining hard, flatening his black and green hair, running down hisf ace and back, soaking his tee shirt. Kay ran to him, her long brown hair wet, water running over her face. She grinned at him, and Jet had to grin back. She grabbed his hands and pulled him out into the empty parking lot. She began to spin around. Jet shrugged to himself and began to spin with her.  
  
They spun around faster and faster, the parking lot and school blurring together. Jet felt Kay's grip on his wrists loosen and a devilsih smile spread across his face. He let go, and both of them fell back. They both landed in puddle, spashing water everywhere. Kay and Jet burst out laughing.  
"You are a brat!" Kay gasped through her laugher.  
"And you a whiner Little Bit!" Jet shot back.  
"Say that to my face, Green!" Kay said, jumping to her feet and running towards the patio. Jet jumped up with the practiced ease and grace of a star football player.  
  
He ran after her, the blood poinding through his viens, his grin lighting up his face. He bounded towards the patio, quick as a cat. Kay glanced over her shoulder, the surprise registering in her eyes before she grinning and sped up. Jet increased his stride, his feet scrambling for traction on the wet grass. Kay's foot slipped on the grass and she almost fell. She regained her footing and took off running again. But that tiny slip had given Jet the chanced to catch up With a mock yell, he dived at her legs, knocking her down. They rolled over and over on the grass, laughing.  
  
Jet finally pinned Kay down and grinned at her, water dripping off hsi nose She grinned up at him and giggled.  
"Your a whiner Little Bit." He whispered, his voice husky.  
"And your a brat Green." Kay whispered back. She looked so beautiful, with her face wet, her hair soaked and her tee shirt plastered to her skin that Jet couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her. Kay tensed at first, but she instintly responded to it. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair.  
  
Jet planted his elbows on either side of Kay, then rolled to the side. They were laying on their sides, still kissing. Jet used his strong arms and dragged Kay right up agaisnt his body. he deepened the kiss, and Kay responded eagerly, almost attacking his mouth. Kay played with the hairs at the base of his neck, while Jet ran his hands up and down her back. They were inturupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. They rolled onto their backs and looked up.  
  
Ryan was standing there, holding a binder over his head and grinning at them like the cat that swallowed the canary.  
"Am I inturupting something?"  
"Yes." Jet growled.  
"Too bad. I'd like to get home this century." With that, Ryan turned and walked back to the parking lot. Jet and Kay started laughing. Jet jumped to his feet and pulled Kay to hers. They were still laughing as they walked back to the front steps, hand in hand. They grabbed their stuff, then walked to the car, still holding hand. Ryan was in the backseat, so Kay climbed into the passenger seat. Jet slid into the car and started the car.  
  
Kay shivered slightly and Jet switched on the heater. As soon as they dropped Ruan off, Kay slid across the seat and leaned agaisnt him. Jet wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Jet drove to her house. He pulled into her driveway, but Kay showed no indication of getting out of the car. Jet took a deep breath and got up his courage.  
"There's a dance at my old school, and, offically, I'm going to be DJing. Unoffically, I'm going and I need a date. Do you want to go?"  
"Sure. I'd love to." Kay said without hesitation. "Formal or informal?"  
  
Jet was so stunned that it took him a moement to answer.  
"Umm, formal. The Winter Formal."  
"When?"  
"Umm, three weeks."  
"Okay. That's enough time for me to get a dress." She kissed him on the cheek, then slid out of the car. "See you in the morning."  
"See ya." Jet replied with a nod. Kay smiled then ran inside. She heard his car pull away and grinned. She drifted into the dining room where her family was eating dinner.  
  
"Hey Kay." Jessica said, smiling at her sister.  
"Hi Jess." Kay beamed. "Hey everybody." Charity glaned up and gasped.   
"Kay, what happened? Your all wet!" Kay glaned down and laughed when she realized that she was so wet that water was dripping off her clouths onto the kitchen floor. She tossed her hair, sending water flying onto Sam and Jessica, who laughed, and Grace and Charity, who both yelled 'Kay' angerly.  
"Jet and I played in the rain after Tech practice was over."  
'Oh, Jet got back from New York in time? Is he picking you up tomorrow?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah. Need a ride?"  
"No, I'm walking with Reese."  
"You two are getting close." Kay teased gently.  
  
"No closer then you and Jet." Jessica retored good naturedly. Kay grinned brightly. "What are you so happy about?" She asked suspouisly.   
"Nothing." Kay said, the grin still on her face. "I'm going to change and take a shower." Jessica followed her sister upstairs. She cornered Kay inside their room.   
"Talk." She demanded. Kay sat on her bed. Jessica sat in the desk chair.  
"Jet kissed me!" Kay squealed. Jessica smiled at her sisters delight.  
"About time. When?" Kay told her sister what had happened after Tech practice. When she finished, Jessica's smile riviled Kays.   
  
"And he asked me to The Winter Formal at his old school in three weeks." Kay contined.   
"Oh, I'll go with you to get a dress. Think we can get Dad to run us into New York to go shopping for the weekend?"  
"I'm sure he will if we ask him." Kay said. Then she shooed Jessica out of th room so she could take a shower. After her shower, Kay went back downstairs in a pair of black pajama pants with green, purple, silver and blue star and a matching tanktop. Her quilt, composed of patches of silver, blue, purple and green material in no pattern anyone could see with a black bottom was around her shoulders.  
  
She snuggled into the couch with her quilt, a glass of hot coco, and a book. She was just settling down when Miguel and Charity walked out of the kitchen into the living room.  
"Hello Kay." Miguel said.  
"Hi Miguel. When did you get here?" Kay asked, not looking up from her book.  
"About ten minutes ago. What are you reading?"  
"Sabriel."  
"Is it any good?"  
"Yeah. It's really good. Jet lent it to me."  
  
At the mention of Jet, Miguel's face darkened. Just then, the phone rang. Charity left to answer it.  
"Hey Kay, can I talk to you in private?" Miguel asked.  
"Sure. Lets go up to my room." Kay said, throwing back her quilt and standing up. Just then, Chairty came back into the living room, holding the cordless phone.  
"Kay, it's for you. It's Jet." Kay face brightened. She jumped to her feet and took the phone.   
"Hey Jet!"  
"Hey Kay." Jet said.  
"Whats up?"  
"Listen, my parents and my family have this tradition. Right before it gets too cold, we have this big barbacue party. All my family is coming, and my brothers are coming down. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure! When is it?"  
"This Saturday."  
"Cool. See ya tommow Cutie?"  
"All right Babe. See ya."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Kay hung up, then ran to the kitchen. "Dad!"  
"What baby girl?"  
"Jet invited me to a family party Saturday. Can I go?"  
"Where is it?"  
"His house."  
"Sure." Sam said with a smile.  
"Yes! Thanks dad." Kay said happily, giving her dad a hug.  
  
She went back out to the living room. Charity was alone.   
"Where's Miguel?" Kay asked, confused.  
"He's out back, waiting. He wants to talk to you."  
"Okay." Kay said with a shrug. She grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from next to the door and went outside. Miguel was standing at the edge of the porch, looking at the stars.  
"What's up Miguel?" Kay asked, moving past him to sit on the swing he had put up for Charity.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?" Kay asked, beginning to pump her legs and swing.  
"About Jet." Kay glanced at him in confusion, but didn't stop swinging.  
"What about Jet?"  
"You two have been getting pretty close." Kay stopped at that. She crossed her arms and glared.  
"What's the matter Miguel? Jealous?"  
"No! I'm just saying, watch your back."  
"What for?" Kay asked, getting to her feet. "I trust Jet."  
"I don't." Miguel said stubornly.  
"Why not?" Kay asked slowly, trying to keep her anger under control.  
  
"Because he's just a punk street kid with an attitude. He cuts class, and he's just a typical bonehead jock."  
"He is not!" Kay said angerly. "He doesn't cut class, and he's really smart. He's even helping me in some classes. What is your problem Miguel?"  
"My problem is that you're letting Jet influence you."  
"What?!" Kay yelled, clentching her fists.  
"I'm just afraid that he'll confince you to do something that'll get you hurt."  
"Miguel! Jet's my best friend!" Miguel looked at her, confused   
"I thought you were my best friend."  
"No Miguel you were." Kay turned on her heel and stalked inside. "Mom! I'm going for a walk!" She called upstairs before slipping on a pair of sneakers and going back into the yard and out the gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She made her way to the beach. A huge willow tree over look the ocean. Kay climbed to the top and looked out over the ocean, watching the waves. She was so confused. Maybe she should just go tell Miguel that she was sorry. After all, he had been her friend for a long time. And he was just worried about her. He didn't know Jet as well as she did. That was it! Maybe she could get Miguel and Jet to spend some time together. Kay stared out over the waves as she thought about her two best friends.   
  
She had climbed down as was about to leave when she heard Jet's voice.   
"Hey Cutie."  
"Jet! What are you doing here?"  
"Jess called me and said you and Miguel had a fight and that you were pretty upset."  
"How'd you know to find me here?" Kay asked. Jet smiled and came up to her, putting his arms around her waist.   
"I know you Little Bit."   
  
Kay smiled at him and was about to kiss him when Miguel showed up.  
"Kay!"   
"Miguel!" Kay yelped, jumping out of Jet's arms. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to find you. I'm sorry. I was out of line."  
"Oh Miguel." Kay said, running to him and giving him a hug. "So was I. I'm sorry. You've been my best friend since we were in diapers, and we'll always have that."   
"Hi Miguel." Jet said just then, coming up behind Kay.  
  
Miguel jumped. "What are YOU doing here?!" The hostility was clear in his voice. Kay glared at him while Jet stiffened. She put an arm around Jet protectively.   
"Miguel! Stop it! Jet was just worried about me!"  
"Little Bit, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Jet asked gently, smiling down at her. "Miguel and I need to talk."  
"Well. . ." Kay said warily. But Jet grinned at her, then leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.   
"Please." He said.   
"Okay." Kay agreed. "I'll be right over there."  
"Okay." Jet said. Kay walked over the hill and out of sight. Jet turned to Miguel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Miguel. Out with it. WHAT is your problem?" Jet asked.  
"Your my problem! Kay is my best friend, and your taking her away from me!"   
"Well, maybe if you hadn't ignored her when she was right in front of you, I wouldn't have been able to take her away from you, which I didn't!"   
"You did! I want you to stay away from her!"  
"Migeul! Your not Kay's father, and your not her boyfriend! Why don't you just but out of her life? She's not a child, in case you haven't notice! She's a kind, sweet, passionate, funny, strong, brave, understanding, brillant, beautiful young woman! You might have seen it if you weren't so obbesessed wtih Chairty!"  
  
Jet's words stunned Miguel. Was it true? Was he so in love with Chairity that he didn't even notice that Kay had grown up? He turned his back on Jet.   
"I don't have to put up with this! I'm out of here!" Miguel stomped over the hill that Kay had disappeared over just a few minutes ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay jumped to her feet when she saw Miguel stomp over the hill. Jet was following him.   
"Kay." Miguel said.  
"What is it?" She asked, worried. Miguel was being so serious.   
"Jet and I have come to a decision." Miguel didn't know why he said that. He and Jet hadn't agreed to anything. He felt bad about lieing to her, but knew it was the only way to get his friend back.   
"Choose."  
"What?" Kay asked, stumbling back. "What are you talking about?"  
"Choose. You have to choose between me and Jet."  
  
Jet came up just as Miguel said the last part. He was stunned. He would never ask Kay to do that! But before he could say anything, Kay gasped and her eyes filled up with tears.  
"How could you ask me to do that? Either of you!" Kay yelled.   
"Kay. . ." Jet said, stepping foreward to take Kay in his arms.   
"No Jet! Don't! Don't ask me to do this, and then hug me! You disgust me! Both of you! Your so selfish!" With that, Kay turned and ran down the beach, back towrads her house.   
  
Jet watched her go. Then he turned to Miguel. "Thanks a lot Miguel. Because of you, I've probably just lost the girl I love forever." With that, Jet also left, leaving Miguel alone on the beach.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm so scared that the way that I feel   
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room   
I wanna find a hiding place.*  
  
The next night, Kay ran into her room and lay down on her bed. looked. Tonight was the choir concert, and her and Jet hadn't spoken to each other all day. He had avoided her, occasionally looking at her out of the corner of his eyes with a sad look in his eyes. Kay rolled over and switched on her radio.  
  
  
*We used to laugh, we used to hug,   
The way that old friends do.  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand   
Just makes me come unglued.*  
  
Kay lifted her tear streaked face from the pillow and stared at the radio in amazement. She she laughed, a silent and bitter laugh. Sometimes she thought the guy at the radio sation was physic or something. The radio was always playing music that suited her mood perfectly.  
  
*It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction?  
Oh, the way I feel for you.*  
  
Kay sighed and sat up. She walked over to the closet and started searching for an outfit to wear. She didn't really want to go to the concer. Her head ached, her stomach was killing her, and her throat hurt from crying. But she had to go to go. She had a solo tonight, the first one she had ever had.  
  
*It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close,   
I wanna push you away,*  
  
Kay shook her head when she relized that she had been so deep in thought that she had paused before her closet door. She cursed herself when she looked at her watch and started rummaging through the closet again. She saw the clouths, but her mind wasn't registering. All she could think about was Jet. . .  
  
*I wanna make you go,   
I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?*  
  
Jet was the only think she could thing off. His bright green eyes. . . his black hair with the green tips. . . his stong yet gentle hands. . . his crooked smile. . . his soft voice. . . his adorable golden brown skin. . . no guy at their school, no, the entire world, could compare to Jet. He was her best friend, the one she filrted with, the one she argued with. The one she was in love with.  
  
*Oh, I want you to know,   
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.*  
  
Kay shook her head and pulled out her new favorite outfit. She had gone shopping with Jessica and Simone today after school She got dressed quickly, then looked in the mirror. a black leather skirt that fell to just below her knees, black leather boots, a dark red turtleneck shirt that just barely touched the waist of the skirt and a snow white leather jacket. She thought Jet would like her white leather jacket. Jet. . .   
  
*Just when I think I'm under control,   
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that my name   
Is always on your lips.*  
  
Kay sighed and started shuffling through papers on her desk looking for the sheet music to her solo. She wanted to go over it once more before the concer.. Her elbow hit the edge of her desk, knocked her pen holder and some other stuff off her desk. Kay yelped in pain and rubbed her elbow, blinking to clear her eyes of the tears that had sprung up at the sharp pain.   
  
*They say I'm more than just a friend,   
They say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me   
From the corner of your eye.*  
  
Muttering under her breath, Kay bent to pick up everything. Her fingers touched the pen holder and she froze. It was the ceramic one Jet had made her. A midnight black kitten, the exact shade as he hair, with wide green eyes like his and a blue collor with a shiny silver tag that read 'Kay'. It reminded her of Jet. . .  
  
*It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close,   
I wanna push you away,*  
  
Kay jerked her hand back like she had been burned. She propeled herself backwards, covering her mouth with her hand to stiffle a sob. What was this? Was the entire world conspiring agaist her to force her to admit her feelings for Jet? First the radio, then the shirt, then the pen holder. . .  
  
*I wanna make you go,   
I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?*  
  
The pen holder had the same infuriating cute grin that Jet had, grinned at her in the same way. Like a kitten who was lost and wanted to come home with you. Kay picked up the pen holder and cradled it to her chest, letting silent tears slid down her face. What was wrong with her? Why was she always fighting what everyone else said was obvious? She'd seen the way Jet looked at her sometimes, yet she pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
*Oh, I want you to know,   
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.*  
  
Why was she fighting? Was it because she was afraid? Yes, that was it! She was afraid! She was afraid that Jet didn't like her, that he just liked being her friend, and flirting with her. She was afriad that he would tell her that he didn't like her as more than a friend. And she was afraid of losing him as a friend.  
  
*I hate it  
Cause I've waited so long   
For someone like you.  
What do I do?*  
  
"Come on Kay! It's time to go!" Sam yelled up the stairs. Kay wiped her eyes, then quickly gathered up her pens and pencils, and grabbed her music. She could go over it in the car. She ran down the stairs and out the door, past her dad and into the warm car. The same sation was on in the car, and the song was still playing.  
  
*Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know,   
But then again I don't.  
  
Kay growled and switched it off. She didn't want to think about how much she missed Jet's friendship, or how much in love with him she was. All she wanted to do was go over her music. She flipped open her music and concentrated on that as her dad drove her and Jessic to the school.  
  
*It's so complicated  
It's so complicated.  
It's so complicated.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay cleared her throat and stepped foreward as Mr. Winter announced her. Straining her leather jacket, she stepped up to the microphone and nodded to the pianist. The pianist began to play. Kay closed her eyes and began to sing.  
  
*Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed*  
  
This song reminded her of Jet. Because that's how her love for him felt. Like she was drowning in it, and him. But she didn't mind. She loved it. She loved being in love with him. Until that was gone.  
  
*Some say love it is a hunger  
An end less aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
And you it's only seed*  
  
Kay tried to swallow her tears, but it wasn't working to well. She could fell them building up behind her eyes. She blinked fast, but they were still there. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and lost herself in the music.  
  
*It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance  
  
It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dyin'  
That never learns to live  
  
When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong*  
  
The tears were coming now, and she couldn't stop them. They were rolling down her face, and she wiped at them as she sang the last lines.   
  
*Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snows  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love  
In the spring becomes the rose*  
  
The tears rolled down her face as Kay broke into sobs and backed up as the last strains of music faded away. She tried to run off the stage, but Jet stopped her.   
"Wait Kay." He whispered. Then he was pulling her foreward, back towards the microphone. He stepped up the microphone and spoke into it.  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I know this isn't on your program, but I'm going to sing to this girl right here. You see, I've never been able to express my self very well in words. But when I heard this song, I knew it was the perfect way to tell her something." He nodded and music came over the speakers. Kay looked up and saw Ryan in the sound system booth. He gave Jet a thumbs up and Jet grinned and nodded his thanks. Then he took Kay by the hand and began.  
  
*If I had one single wish  
I'd go back to the moment I kissed   
You goodbye  
  
No matter how I try  
I can't live  
Without you in my life  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me  
Maybe you'll say that you don't  
Maybe we said it was over  
But Baby I can't let you go  
  
I walk around trying to understand  
Where we went wrong  
And I can't pretend  
  
It wasn't me  
And it wasn't you  
But I'm convinced  
  
We gave up too soon  
Nothing left to lose  
After losing you  
  
There's nothing I can't take  
When I run to you  
When I come for you  
Don't tell me I'm too late*  
  
The last sounds of music faded and Kay found herself facing Jet. He was standing there, with a hopeful, begging little smile on her face. Kay thought about it only for a second. Then she rushed across the stage and into Jet's arms. He caughter her and hugged her tightly, her arms around his waist, his arms around her shoulders and neck.   
  
"Why do we complicate things?" Jet whispered.  
"I don't know." Kay whispered back. "But why don't we make one thing simple?" Jet smiled when he realized the full implication of what she said. He just about gaver her a heart attack, lifting her off the ground as he kissed her. 


End file.
